People Do Crazy Things
by Beep's B
Summary: Swizzle Malarkary is know to the other Sugar Rush racers of Litwak's arcade as a flirt. Characters outside of the game heard stories about a boy who can't settle down like the other two guys in his game. No one expects him to end up in a nasty love triangle that could split Sugar Rush in two. Dedicated to the real Sticky Wipplesnit, Shea Dingle.


Minty looked at the calender, frowning in sadness. The next day would be Valentine's Day, and the only person in the whole world that she cared about (that way) probably didn't want to be with her. The guy didn't even know that she was into him. Heck, he might possibly even believe the reverse: that she hated him, with all her teasing and taunting, and sassy remarks, not to mention her best friend was Adorabeezle, _his_ best _enemy_.

Well, they were both in the same social class (even though _his_ group was considered a lower class than hers). And of course, she got attention from him. Being one of the more "popular" people that weren't in Taffyta Muttonfudge's group, it was just pure "points" to flirt with her. Of course, everyone else got attention from him too. It was his thing. Anything he had ever done didn't mean anything...

Sitting on her bedroom floor, she buried her head in her legs, silently crying to herself. She didn't feel thrilled with the idea of Swizzle spending Valentine's with another girl. Sure, he was a big flirt, but it was just respectful to cool it and be serious on such a day. If only she could get the guts before then...

She heard a knock on the front door. Minty got up and raced to the living room, opening it, her messy hair and sad eyes in plain view."Hey guys," she said in a depressed tone.

Her best friends, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna, were standing right at her doorway, at first with cheerful faces that were immediately exchanged with looks of concern. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Crumbelina immediately gave her a worried look. "Oh, is this about Valentine's?" Snowanna rushed to her side, trying to soothe her. "Yeah, don't remind me," Adorabeezle said, empathizing. She too had an issue, because she liked Taffyta. At the pace in which she was currently progressing, the situation was hopeless. Adorabeezle wasn't even sure which gender her crush liked. She could be straight, lesbian, or bi, she wouldn't know. The only thing she had to go on was her earlier relationship with Rancis, which wasn't a lot.

"Mmm-hmm," replied Minty, answering Snowanna's inquiry. "Why don't you come in?" She stood aside, opening the door so it was wider and motioned for them to take seats on the couches. Everyone plopped down onto them, and began to think of comforting words to aid their friend.

Snowanna was the first to speak. "Well, think about it. You aren't the only one with problems," she said, rubbing her back. "Me and Gloyd. Crumbelina and Rancis. 'Beezle and Taff."

"Yeah, but guys... it's... different. Those two are dating; they already like other people." Minty thought about it, as Adorabeezle nodded her head and Crumbelina, legs crossed, sat, deep in thought. "Swizzle's single. On top of that, with Taffyta, we just don't know her sexuality. But, I know for certain Swizzle likes girls," she said, whining a bit. "I guess, what scares me, is the fact that I have a sure chance. I just... don't know how to _use it_..." Minty began to cry, whimpering into Snowanna's arms. She tried to force herself to wipe the tears off, but she couldn't, so she let them fall. Her friends, watching her, sat in the silence, once again.

Crumbelina suddenly broke the silence with a dramatic squeal. "Hey! What if you proclaim your love for Swizzle tomorrow? Oh, that would be so romantic!" She began to twirl, letting her arms swing out with the spin. Adorabeezle grinned. Crumbelina was a helpless drama queen and romantic. Yet, that's what made her special. No one could top her in that.

"Imagine this," she continued. "The boy of your dreams, sitting in his dining room, eating a cold noodle soup. He's not hungry though, he just wishes he had someone to spend such a special day with. Suddenly the doorbell rings, and when he opens it, there stands a beautiful racer, holding her hands behind her back. 'Why haven't I thought of her?', he wonders. As soon as he begans to realize his affections towards the deft driver, she pulls out a box of expensive chocolate, saying, 'Can I be you're Valentine?'

Caught up in the moment, he picks her up, and spins her around. She laughs, and the boy says 'Oh yes, yes, a thousand times yes! You are the greatest love of my life, though it took me a long time to realize it. I love you, Minty Zaki, don't ever think I don't. I'll stay by your side, and, no matter what happens, I'll take care of you.' The happy couple end the lovely moment with a beautiful, romantic kiss!"

"I love it!" Adorabeezle jumped up and joined the giggled, and Crumbelina sighed in delight.

Snowanna, their skeptic, said,"But what if it doesn't work? You know the plan isn't exactly flawless." She blinked. "For starters, the plan depends on whether or not Swizzle is at home, or if someone else isn't already there, which both are not sure things."

She looked at Crumbelina, then at Minty. "Besides, what if you're rejected? That wouldn't help matters either. It's just… too risky."

"Don't be so cautious. It's now or never 'anna. No doubt, only hope. Shake a leg before her own Jubileena shows her face," Adorabeezle said intentionally.

Snowanna's face crumbled, and she whimpered. "Okay," she said softly.

"Alright!" Crumbelina walked over to her best friend, giving her a ginormous squeeze, and high fiving Adorabeezle. "Now, we've got to prepare. Everyone needs to chip in. First, we need chocolate-mined chocolate!"

"Mined?" "Yeah Adorabeezle! The expensive kind deep underground that's SUPER delicious!"

"Actually, there's a mining spot owned by one of my fans, Dicey. Maybe we can go there?" Snowanna's fans liked to sell the chocolate in there stores too, and she suggested that as well.

"I think it would be easier to buy it," Crumbelina said, scribbing on a notepad she whipped out of her hat. "Okay, second, a good time to arrive. When?"

"How about right after the Random Roster Race?" Minty, who was ready to talk and contribute.

"Great! But we might want to give him a minute or two. We'll prepare right after the race." She wrote down the time onto the paper. "Next, why not new clothes?"

"Oh, I have these boots, they're white, that she could wear," Adorabeezle said.

"How about this," Crumbelina started, writing down her friends suggestion. "We can check that new store, Speedy Attire, and buy something new! I saw this cute zip-up hoodie that you would look amazing in Minty!"

Minty watched her friends, delighting in making the plans for the next day. She could trust her them to help her along. However, she knew one thing was left that only she could find herself: guts. Guts to speak to Swizzle in the first place. The plan depended on that.

**Word Count: 1141**

**Hey guys! So this is for #just write it, and trust me, I have a lot more written than this, I just have to edit and copy them onto here. Please comment/review! **

**Stay Sweet, and hope you 'joyed!**


End file.
